Seasons
by sunandsteel
Summary: Things did always seem brighter in spring. HermioneDraco. Slight angst.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Dedicated to **burstingfruits**.

* * *

_Summer_

They fit perfectly together. Sometimes they were so close they even _melted _into one another; simply absorbing the others body heat and happiness. The coy, secret looks they gave each other across the breakfast table. The way his fingers brushed against her as they walked along the street. The feel of his arm wrapped around her waist. When his hands touched her in _those_ places and all she could do was gasp, _Draco, Draco, Draco. _

They couldn't get enough of each other. He'd stay at her flat one night, and she'd be at the Manor the next. His fifteen minute visits turned into sleep-overs with hardly any sleeping. She thought of him constantly, wondering things like '_I wonder what Draco is doing right now', 'I wonder if Draco would like this book too', 'I wonder if Draco is asleep yet'._

It was ridiculous and soppy, and they knew they should know better. Slytherins didn't _cuddle_, but Draco did. Slytherins didn't cook _pancakes, _but Draco did. Slytherins also weren't supposed to look ridiculously cute in the mornings with scruffy hair and sleepy eyes, but Draco _did. _It gave her a fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach, as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and struggled to focus his eyes.

She couldn't remember a time when she had ever been this happy.

* * *

_Autumn_

He was getting too cocky. It wasn't his 'I Rule This School' sort of cockiness from Hogwarts, but more of a 'I Am Comfortable Enough To Act Like An Arse' sort of cockiness. He threw his clothes all over her floor. He never washed his dishes. He left the toilet seat _up_. His only response to these things was an eyebrow raise. His '_does it look like I care'_ eyebrow raise. Or his '_it doesn't matter what you say, because I'm not listening' _eyebrow raise. Or his favourite; '_I know I can get away with this because this look is incredibly sexy to you' _eyebrow raise. She hated that one most, because it worked.

It was beginning to suffocate him. The long, rambling letters. The overly long visits. The ridiculous amount of time they spent together. It was all becoming a bit too _familiar _and he felt uncomfortable, itchy. She gave him _looks_ when he had said something that annoyed or offended her. She also had different forms of sighs. The '_for gods sake just hurry up_' sigh, or the '_I can't believe you still have a house elf'_ sigh, or his least favourite '_you are definitely not getting a shag tonight'_ sigh. That third sigh was becoming the most common lately.

* * *

_Winter_

_I'm not in love with you anymore. It just happened._

_What do you mean it just happened?!_

_I'm sorry._

Everything was cold. He had been cold. The weather was cold. Her bed was cold.

* * *

_Spring_

Things always seemed brighter in spring, in her opinion. Of course it was because of the general temperature increase and longer days; but people seemed happier, lighter. She felt lighter. The laughter of Harry and Ginny's baby James. The sight of George smiling again. The warm, comforting feeling in the pit of her stomach as she joined a family dinner at the Weasley's. She had people who loved her and appreciated her.

She only ever thought about Draco at night.

It was on a Saturday afternoon that she saw him again. He was in a muggle park in London, which confused her to the core; but she couldn't help but watch him. She felt a dull ache in her gut as he sat on a bench reading a book. She wanted to go over to him. Her body ached and her mind screamed. She turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction.

He had noticed her. Her long, thick hair cascading down her back. Her curious eyes staring at him from afar. It took all of his power to contain himself from running to her and begging her to love him again. He couldn't.

_I miss you_, he said. _Come back to me._

She shook her head. _We'll just fall apart again._

_We'll try harder this time._

Things did always seem brighter in spring.


End file.
